destinos unidos
by baunyoko
Summary: no importa que tan lejos estes yo te amare, así deba de viajar por todos los mundos existentes, te encontrare, para estar juntos por siempre


Bueno aki les dejo mi primer fic Sasuhina, es algo curcil y enredado, pero bueno asi es mi mente, jajajaj

ningun personaje de naruto me pertenece, T-T, espero y les guste

* * *

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de honoka, tres amigos se dirigian al centro de la ciudad donde se llevaria a cabo el festival anual de la ldea para celebrar el florecimiento de las bellas flores del gran arbol sagrado, según la leyenda si los botones

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de honoka, tres amigos se dirigían al centro de la ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo el festival anual de la aldea para celebrar el florecimiento de las bellas flores del gran árbol sagrado, según la leyenda si los botones se abrían tendrían buena suerte, pero si fuese lo contrario la tristeza dominaría en casi todo el año, al menos que dos amantes se dieran un beso sincero y de amor puro como el que rara vez se llega a encontrar. El grupo era conformado por dos chicos y una chica, la cual poseía hermosos ojos color jade y cabello rosado que le llevaba a los hombros, traía puesto un kimono color rosa con hermosos detalles color lila, uno de los chicos tenia el pelo rubio y hermosos ojos azules, el traía una yukana(creo que así se escribe) color azul marino y por ultimo estaba un chico de profundos ojos negros y cabello aun mas oscuro que sus ojos, el traía unas bermudas de color café y una polo negra con la insignia de su clan en la espalda el cual consistía en un abanico de color blanco con azul.

CHICA: Porque traes puesto eso sasuke?

SASUKE: No me gusta vestirme tan formal para algo tan tonto Sakura

SAKURA: Es por demás contigo, en lugar de que aproveches a arreglarte, quien sabe quizás encuentres a alguien especial en el festival ¿no es verdad Naruto?

NARUTO: Ella tiene razón, quizás hoy por fin desmientas el rumor de que eres gay

SASUKE: Si serás, ya te dije que eso no es verdad, además, si estoy solo es porque aun no encuentro a ese alguien

SAKURA: Es lindo que pienses así, aunque no desearía que esperases toda la vida, así que trata de buscar una novia.

SASUKE: No es tan fácil, las chicas de la aldea son muy escandalosas, lo dices tú, que tardaste tanto en darle el si a Naruto

NARUTO: En eso tiene razón Sasuke, no es tan fácil querer y ser correspondido

SAKURA: Será mejor apresurarnos o no veremos florecer los botones del árbol sagrado

Los tres chicos se dirigían al centro de la ciudad desde lejos se podía apreciar tan hermoso paisaje, era un árbol realmente hermoso, media a lo mucho unos 10 metros de altura y 2 de ancho con un diámetro de unos 6 metros, estaba lleno de hojas realmente verdes y en casi un 60 cubierto de pequeños botones de un color lilas con destellos plateados, era maravilloso, los chicos tomaron lugar en el bello pasto que crecía alrededor, sentándose en una pequeña manta de a cuadros.

La noche llego rápidamente y el primer botón se abrió lentamente, juegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo y varias parejas depositaban deseos cerca del árbol en pequeñas velas, los tres chicos se acercaron al árbol ya que si estabas cerca podrías absorber la buena suerte que el árbol creaba, sasuke fue a la fuerza ya que sus amigos le insistieron en acercarse, Sakura se coloco en medio de los dos chicos y tomándolos de la mano las coloco en el tronco y cerrando los ojos susurraron "por un buen año", en eso una luz los rodeo, los 3 chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ya que de un momento a otro se encontraban en un cuarto blanco o eso creían ellos ya que no se podía apreciar nada solo un blanco infinito, del suelo comenzaron a salir 3 retoños que rápidamente crecieron hasta llegar a ser hermosos botones, el que creció delante de naruto era rosa, el de en medio era naranja y el que estaba enfrente de sasuke era de un tono plateado con pequeñas líneas lilas, poco a poco los botones comenzaron a abrirse del primero salio una pequeña criatura que desprendía una luz rosada, poseía hermosas alas rosas de mariposa, tenia ojos color jade y un largo cabello fucsia que le llegaba a las rodillas vestía un lindo vestido blanco de tirantes de petito, la segunda criatura era de cabello dorado el cual lo llevaba corto y alborotado sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, poseía pequeñas orejas y cola de zorro una luz naranja lo rodeaba poseía un traje como de elfo de color verde y detalles naranjas y por ultimo de la flor plateada salio una pequeña niña de cabello largo y lacio de color negro con destellos azules poseía hermosas alas blancas como las de un ángel, vestía con un esponjoso vestido de color negro con detalles blancos al igual que el pequeño delantal que caía delicadamente por los holanes de este. sus ojos no se podían ver ya que la pequeña parecía estar dormida, las tres criaturas eran del tamaño de la palma extendida a lo mucho median 15 cm. ; la hada de cabello rosa al ver a naruto no hizo otra cosa que no fuera abrasarlo, sakura ardía en celos porque esa chica lo abrasaba iba a decir algo pero sintió como algo pasaba por sus piernas, al bajar la vista se sorprendió al ver al chico de las orejas frotarse entre sus piernas como si fuese un gato que demuestra su cariño a su amo, naruto sujeto del cuello al pequeño y mirándolo retadoramente lo acerco para verlo mejor, pero la criatura lo mordió y salto al hombro de sakura, sacándole la lengua en señal de guerra, el rubio iba hacer algo pero la criatura de las orejas se escondió detrás de la nuca de la chica y en un susurro dijo "ese monstruo me quiere pegar, ayúdame" Sakura se sorprendió al escucharlo a hablar y con un puñetazo en el rostro logro detener a naruto, no sabia porque pero algo dentro de ella le decía que debía proteger a la pequeña criatura, naruto cayo al suelo por el golpe y la hadita voló rápidamente a lado del chico para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien y con una pequeña lagrima volteo a ver a la chica para gritarle de una forma muy familiar según pensaba sasuke

HADA: tu, tu, que te crees al golpear a mi amo, no eres mas que una fea bruja

SAKURA: Que dices, tu eres aquí la bruja con esa forma que tienes además no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi novio

HADA: Pues con mas razón, esa no es la forma de tratar a al ser amado, di algo Naro

NARO: No me metas en tus peleas Sara además el empezó al tratarme así

SARA: Todo es culpa tuya, que tal si murió, ahora no podremos liberarla

SAKURA: No esta muerto y ¿de que tanto hablan? no comprendo nada

NARO: Perdona mi falta de educación

SARA: Como si tuvieras

NARO: Me dejas terminar… en fin como decía, mi nombre es Naro y soy un espíritu del bosque y por tanto tu guardián

SAKURA: ¿Qué?

NARO: Lo que oíste, ella es Sara es un hada o ninfa del bosque ambos somos los encargados de cuidar a todas las criaturas que pertenecen a ese lugar y ella es la guardiana de Naruto

SASUKE: y ¿Por qué son parecidos a ellos? (participando por primera vez en la discusión) no es común que tengan la misma apariencia de naruto y sakura

SARA: Pues… como explicarlo… se cree que al nacer nos asignan un alma gemela o como quieras llamarlo, ese alguien estará a tu lado y serán felices, al igual que al nacer tienes ya una persona determinada para ti, puedes ser afortunado de nacer con un guardián o espíritu, y así puedes encontrar mas fácilmente a tu alma gemela ya que el espíritu que te es asignado posee la imagen de tu ser amado.

NARO: Pero claro que yo soy mas apuesto que ese baka

SARA: Claro que no, el es mucho mas lindo ¿no es así Sakura?

SAKURA: Saben parecen una pareja, peleando así.

SARA: Pues claro, ambos somos uno igual que tú y naruto

NARO: La verdad teníamos mucho que no nos veíamos, hasta hoy pudimos despertar

SASUKE: Disculpa pero, ¿Qué le ocurre a ella? (señalando al ángel)

NARO: Pues esta algo débil, ya que aun no se encuentra con su otro yo

SAKURA: Es tan triste, pero despertara ¿verdad?

SARA: Claro

El hada voló hacia la flor donde estaba el ángel, la tomo de los hombros y la empezó a zarandear tan fuerte que el pobre ángel despertó asustado y a punto de llorar

SARA: No llores Hina, no fue mi intención

HINA: Es… es… que… ten… tengo… sueño (llorando)

NARO: Que te hizo la bruja de Sara (acariciándole la cabeza) no le hagas caso

SARA: Que te crees (golpeándolo tan fuerte que lo mando a volar junto con el aun inconciente de naruto) ven hina necesitas conocer a tu amo

HINA: Bue… bueno

El hada la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a pararse, el ángel desplegó sus alas y con ayuda de Sara pudo volar quedando enfrente de Sasuke, al verlo el ángel se sonrojo, Sasuke pudo ver los ojos plateados de la criatura, el chico alzo la mano extendiendo la palma de su mano dándole a entender al ángel que se parara en ella, lo cual hizo casi de inmediato, el ángel tenia la cara totalmente roja, se notaba que era muy tímida y tierna a la vez

SASUKE: Hola, mi nombre es Sasuke, ¿quien eres tú?

HINA: Mi… mi… nombre… es... es HI... hina

SASUKE: Me alegra conocerte, pero aun así no entiendo lo que ocurrió por lo que se estábamos en el árbol sagrado pidiendo un deseo

SARA: Veraz, al estar cerca del árbol, se abrieron las puertas de los mundos

NARUTO: ¿Mundos?

SAKURA: Ya despertaste, me alegro, pensé que me había pasado esta vez

SARA: En este universo, existen varios mundos alternos, cuyas puertas están cerradas, y solo son abiertas cuando algo malo ocurre en uno de ellos

SASUKE: (Haciéndole cosquillas a hina) Y que a pasado para que las puertas se hayan abierto

NARO: (Con un chipote) la mitad de tu alma ha sido rota, se ha perdido en un mundo totalmente diferente, por lo cual en ningún mundo existe ahora

SAKURA: ¿La mitad de su alma?

SARA: Como dije anteriormente al nacer somos separados de nuestra alma gemela, la de sasuke en otro mundo a sufrido, incluso su propia alma a sufrido un cambio muy drástico, es su deber solucionar este problema, ya que solo en este mundo existen los seres místicos, ósea nosotros que pueden ayudarlos.

SAKURA: Y como viajaremos a otro mundo, por lo que se las puertas están cerradas

HINA: (Dejando de reír y apartando la mano de sasuke que aun le hacia cosquillas) Ahí entramos nosotros, los guiaremos a través de los mundos hasta llegar al que causo el problema, llegaremos al pasado para que vean lo que ocurrió y así comprendan mejor todo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Hina actuar así nunca antes la habían visto tan decidida y mostrándose tan fuerte, las miradas se posaron en ella y al sentirlas Hina se sonrojo a mas no poder y cayo desmayada al instante, sasuke la sujeto para que no perdiera el equilibrio y la coloco en su hombro para que se acurrucara y descansara mejor

NARO: Será mejor comenzar el viaje (haciendo unos sellos con sus manos) listo es hora de partir

un portal se abrió en medio del cuarto blanco y los seis se dispusieron a atravesarlo, encontrándose así a una especie de universo, miles de mundo se veían debajo de ellos, los cuales parecían flotar (tipo tsubasa jeje), la hada señalo un pequeño mundo, naro asintió con la cabeza y poco a poco fueron descendiendo en el al tocar tierra se vieron en una aldea muy parecida a la suya, excepto por la montaña que tenia gravada en ella la cara de 4 sujetos y en donde se suponía estaba el árbol había una hermosa mansión, comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a esta, en el trayecto se encontraron con muchos conocidos, sin dudas eran las mismas personas pero estos no los podían ver

SAKURA: Porque ellos no nos pueden ver

NARO: Veraz, esta son sombras de cosas que ya pasaron, por lo cual solo somos fantasmas aquí, iremos a donde todo comenzó sigamos

Al llegar a la mansión vieron a una linda chica de cabello negro-azulado y hermosos ojos blancos que mostraban algo de tristeza, alado de ella se encontraba un chico un poco mayor que ella de cabello largo castaño y ojos similares, de la nada apareció un sujeto con una mascara peculiar, dándole un pergamino a la chica y desapareciendo de la nada

SAKURA: ¿Qué fue eso?

SARA: Veraz, en este mundo existen los ninjas, la mayoría en este pueblo lo son, por eso poseen técnicas y habilidades especiales

NARUTO: Me pregunto que tan poderoso seré

SARA: Ssh, sigamos observando

Sin decir nada mas se encontraba en frente de una oficina al entrar vieron a una mujer de cabello rubio, al instante la reconocieron

NARUTO: Es tsunade

SARA: En este mundo es hokage lo que párese ser como el líder de todos los ninjas

Alado de ella se encontraba una chica de cabello corto y oscuro cargando a un puerquito, frente a su escritorio se encontraba la chica de los ojos blancos

TSUNADE: Te he llamado ya que, hemos encontrado un pergamino que ayudara a Sasuke a librarse de la maldición que le coloco Orochimaru.

CHICA: Y que tiene que ver con migo

TSUNADE: Eres la única que conozco que puede lograrlo, eres la única que no esta locamente enamorada del chico, por lo que podrás hacerlo sin ponerte nerviosa o hacer algo que provoque algún problema al realizar la ceremonia para deshacer el sello

CHICA: Gracias, por tomarme en cuenta no le fallare

TSUNADE: Además, necesitamos que una virgen realice la ceremonia así que ¿puedo contar contigo o hay algo que ocultas?

CHICA: (Sonrojada) Que pregunta es esa, claro que podré, que acaso soy la única virgen de mi rango

TSUNADE: Para serte sincera si, sabia que tu no me fallarías Hinata

la chica salio de la oficina con el pergamino y al llegar a su casa comenzó a practicar y memorizar los sellos con sus manos, al no pronunciar las palabras u oración junto con los sellos nada malo ocurría, no se llevaba a cabo el conjuro por lo que practicaba primero los sellos y luego trataba de memorizar la oración, a los dos días ya tenia todo perfectamente aprendido, la hokage la había citado en el departamento del chico, al entrar pudo ver un circulo con una estrella dibujado dentro, en medio se encontraba el uchiha mirándola fijamente, con esa mirada fría pero al mismo tiempo seductora, hinata se sonrojo y tomo pose en frente de el en una punta de la estrella, ella comenzó a hacer los sellos y a citar la oración, una luz salía del contorno de la figura formada y alcanzó al chico, al finalizar el símbolo dibujado en la nuca del chico había desaparecido la chica quedo algo agotada ya que utilizo la mayor cantidad de chacra en ello.

TSUNADE: Bien hecho Hinata, sabia que tú lo lograrías, ahora solo queda esperar para ver los resultados a largo plazo

HINATA: Gracias, espero y esto allá servido

TSUNADE: Esperemos que si, es todo por hoy mañana vendré a chequearte Sasuke

SASUKE: De acuerdo y gracias

TSUNADE: No me lo agradezca, todo fue gracias a las habilidades de curación y castidad de Hinata

SASUKE: Gracias

HINATA: (Sonrojada) No fue problema, será mejor irme ya mi padre a de estar preocupado

TSUNADE: No le contaste sobre la misión

HINATA: Si, pero ya sabes como es, no quería que ayudara a un Uhiha

TSUNADE: En ese caso será mejor que te apresures

HINATA: Si, nos vemos Uchiha-san, espero y lo halla hecho bien

SASUKE: Pues todo aparenta que si

La chica salio del departamento y se dirigió hacia su casa. Nuevamente se transportaron hacia un bosque donde la chica de ojos blancos se encontraba entrenando

SAKURA: Ella es la chica que ha perdido su alma

SARA: Si

NARUTO: Es muy linda, pero no tanto como mi Sakura

SASUKE: Pero aun no comprendo como es posible que no exista en nuestro mundo

NARO: Pronto sabrán el motivo, por ahora solo dedíquense a ver como empezó todo

De entre unos arbusto salio el Sasuke de ese mundo y se acerco a observar a la chica, esta al percatarse de esto se detuvo y con una dulce sonrisa realizo una reverencia en forma de saludo

HINATA: Buenos días Uchiha-san

SASUKE: Buenos días Hinata-Chan

HINATA: Que lo trae por acá

SASUKE: Vine a dar una vuelta, para despejar la mente

HINATA: ¿Desea que lo deje solo?

SASUKE: No es necesario, no eres como las demás chicas que se la pasan haciendo escándalo al verme

HINATA: No me gusta incomodar a las personas

SASUKE: Además se que no estas locamente enamorada de mi

HINATA: De que me esta hablando

SASUKE: Se que estas enamorada de ese dobe

HIONATA: No es ningún dobe, pero solo siento admiración por el, y aunque quisiera el ya es feliz a lado de Sakura

SASUKE: Ya veo

HINATA: Y usted Uchiha-san ¿a estado enamorado?

SASUKE: No, con todo esto de la venganza nunca fue prioridad para mi el amor, supongo que ya es tiempo de buscarme una esposa para revivir el clan

HINATA: ¿Solo desea revivir su clan, no le interesa encontrar el amor?

SASUKE: No lo creo importante en el proceso de revivir el clan, así que supongo que no

HINATA: Que triste es tu posición, sin amor una familia no puede mantenerse firme, como vas a demostrar cariño o importancia hacia tus hijos, si solo los vez como un arma o algo parecido, no merecen eso de su parte no merecen sufrir así.

La chica comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia su casa con una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla, al llegar su padre la reprimía sobre haber desobedecido sus órdenes de no ayudar al Uchiha, se dirigió hacia su cuarto con algunas lagrimas recorriendo su cara, pudo notar como la ventana estaba ligeramente abierta, se seco las lagrimas y se dispuso a hablar

HINATA: ¿A que se debe su visita uchiha-san?

SASUKE: Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Sasuke y no soy mas grande que tu como para que me debas respeto

HINATA: Lo siento

SASUKE: E estado pensando, y tienes razón, pero no creo posible el hecho de poder amar, e hecho tanto mal ¿Quién amaría a un monstruo como yo?

HINATA: Supongo que a mas de una, si no ¿porque tendría tantas seguidoras?

SASUKE: Dudo que alguna de ellas sepa en realidad quien soy, solo me siguen para poder presumir el ser novia del mejor Ninja de su generación y heredero del clan Uchiha

HINATA: Pero no es demasiado tarde para encontrar a alguien especial, aun eres joven y te queda mucho camino por delante

SASUKE: Y dime tu ya encontraste a ese alguien

HINATA: No, y dudo que lo encuentre

SASUKE: ¿Por qué? eres linda, bondadosa, dulce, fuerte, muy buena Ninja, tienes muchas cualidades y tus defectos te hacen ver mas tierna

HINATA: (Sonrojada) Gracias, pero dudo que mi padre me permita encontrar el amor

SASUKE: ¿Por qué?

HINATA: Me ha comprometido con un feudal del país del agua, supongo que ya no le soy de mucha ayuda aquí

SASUKE: ¿Y cuando te casarías?

HINATA: Al cumplir los 22

SASUKE: ¿Y cuanto falta para eso?

HINATA: 8 meses

SASUKE: Y ¿Por qué no huyes?

HINATA: No seria lo más prudente y además no tendría a donde ir o a quien acudir

SASUKE: Ya veo, será mejor que me valla, alguien se acerca

HINATA: Si, fue agradable platicar contigo Sasuke-Kun

SASUKE: Lo mismo digo, espero y volver a verte, en verdad me gusta tu compañía

HINATA: Claro, me gustaría ser tu amiga

SASUKE: En ese caso tratare de venir a verte mas seguido

El chico salio por la ventana en una cortina de humo. Los días pasaban y su recién establecida amistad iba creciendo cada vez mas, como era de esperar se veían a escondidas en el cuarto de la chica, ya que si el padre de esta se enteraba le iba a ir muy mal a ambos, habían noches en donde solo se sentaba en el marco de la ventana mientras ella se recargaba con sus brazos cruzados para ver las estrellas, hasta el silencio les trasmitía paz estando juntos, el tiempo paso y el lapso de 8 meses estaba a su fin, faltaba 3 días para que llegaran encargados del feudal por Hinata, así que esa seria su ultima visita

SASUKE: Supongo que este será el adiós

HINATA: Supongo. Aunque siempre podrás visitarme

SASUKE: Pero no seria lo mismo, de seguro estarás siempre a lado de ese sujeto junto a sus hijos

HINATA: ¿Y eso es malo?

SASUKE: Pues si, no lo soportaría y de seguro golpearía a tu esposo

HINATA: ¿Y porque lo harías?

SASUKE: No soportaría verte lejos de mi, y mas aun alado de otro hombre (acercándose mas ala chica) no deseo compartirte con nadie mas

HINATA: ¿Y porque te lastimaría tanto?

SASUKE: Porque me di cuenta de que en estos 8 meses de conocerte lograste robarme el corazón, me enseñaste algo nuevo y no quiero perderlo

HINATA: ¿Y que es eso nuevo que aprendiste?

SASUKE: (acariciando su mejilla) Me enseñaste lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo.

El chico tomo el rostro de Hinata para acercarla mas a el brindándole un dulce beso, la chica se sorprendió al sentir los labios del Uchiha en los de ella, pero no tardo en corresponderle el beso, ya que ella desde hace meses comenzó a sentir algo mas que amistad por el, al separarse por falta de aliento Sasuke pego sus frentes y sonriendo la abraso tiernamente aun con sus frentes juntas.

SASUKE: Me enseñaste a amar y no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mí, porque yo te amo.

HINATA: Yo también te amo Sasuke

Esa noche los chicos huyeron de la aldea con permiso de la Hokage ya que Sasuke no quería que Hinata pasara por lo mismo que el, Tsunade se alegro al saber de su amor, así que les dio todo el apoyo que pudo además de encargarse de Hiashi cuando se enterara, durante toda la noche se la pasaron corriendo por el bosque y saltando de rama en rama, para la mañana se encontraban ya muy lejos de honaka, llegaron a Suna a medio día, se presentaron con Gaara con una carta de la Hokage pidiéndole que aceptara a Sasuke como un Ninja de su aldea, mientras que a Hinata la podría usar como un medico ninja ya que era excelente doctora, Gaara acepto de inmediato, ya que desde hace unos años el y la ojiblanco se habían vuelto en grandes amigos, esa noche Hinata le contó todo a su amigo pelirojo, el se sintió feliz al saber que su amiga por fin había encontrado el amor de su vida y al mismo tiempo lograr su libertad, pasaron dos años desde ese día, Sasuke se volvió el mejor ANBU de Suna, mientras Hinata se volvió muy querida ya que era de las mejores médicos de la aldea quizás del país del viento, estaban felizmente casados y pronto nacería su primogénito. El día del nacimiento del Uchiha-Hyuuga, Sasuke se encontraba en una misión en el país del agua, Hinata se encontraba en el hospital junto con Gaara preparándose para la llegada de su hijo, las dilataciones eran cada vez mas fuerte por lo que no tardo en nacer el pequeño Yue, paso una semana y una terrible noticia llego a Suna, Sasuke el legendario Ninja había fallecido, Hinata entro en una terrible depresión, lo cual aprovecho Hiashi, viajo hasta Suna para llevarse a su hija de vuelta a Honoka, mientras que el pequeño niño quedo al cuidado del Kazakage ya que según Hiashi era la prueba de la mayor deshonra que pudiera pasar la combinación de su sangre con la sangre del mayor traidor de la aldea y rival que tenia su familia, el hyuuga convenció a toda la aldea de que su hija estaba en un estado de locura por lo que la mantenía enserada en la mansión, la ojiblanco se deprimió al no poder estar cerca de su hijo, ya nada le quedaba en este mundo por lo que se dejo morir en ese frío y oscuro cuarto que desde hace 5 años se había vuelto su prisión, la muerte de la hyuuga recorrió todo el país hasta países vecinos, Gaara se lamentaba el no haber podido hacer nada, Yue ya tenia 6 años y junto con sus tíos de Suna como el les decía visitaron la tumba de su madre, al recorrer la aldea divisaron una vieja mansión, se sorprendieron al saber que era la mansión hyuuga, según le contaron después de la muerte de su antigua heredera el líder de la rama secundaria, Neji Hyuuga, se revelo contra Hiashi, consiguiendo el destierro de este y la creación del nuevo clan hyuuga sin ramas secundarias o sellos malditos, los años pasaron y cuando Yue cumplió 18 se volvió en el nuevo Kazakage de Suna, en un viaje a Honoka se encontró con un hermoso árbol de flores lilas y destellos plateados donde antiguamente se encontraba la mansión hyuuga, al acercarse algo familiar desprendía este, al tocarlo los recuerdos y pasado de su madre llegaron a su cabeza, le contó lo ocurrido a su padrino Naruto quien era el actual Hokage, de inmediato este investigo los fenómenos que ocurrían en torno a ese árbol, por alguna extraña razón el alma de la hyuuga se encontraba encerada en ese árbol, los años pasaron y el árbol se volvió sagrado, y al paso de las décadas la leyenda del árbol se hacia mas fuerte, solo el amor verdadero recibía la bendición de este por lo que muchas parejas dejaban velas o ofrendas.

Y como si de una película se tratara los 3 chicos volvieron al presente de ese mundo, se encontraban frente al gran árbol, divisaron a una pequeña criatura dormida en una rama del árbol, el ángel al verlo voló hacia él para abrazarlo dulcemente, la pequeña criatura abrió lentamente sus ojos y al verse siendo abrazado por el ángel una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro para después varar dulcemente al ángel. Los chicos se acercaron al árbol y pudieron ver mejor a la criatura era de cabello oscuro con ojos del mismo color, tenia enormes alas de gárgola de color negro y vestía un traje blanco con aplicaciones negras, este al ver a los humanos se aparto del ángel un poco ruborizado

NARO: No me digas que aun te da pena mostrar tus emociones Sasu

SARA: Déjalo en paz no ves que hace siglos que no veía a Hina

SAKURA: ¿Quién es él?

SARA: El es el guardián del alma gemela de Sasuke, como verán el es un demonio, pero no se espanten es un demonio bueno

SASU: Dejen de hablar de mi a mis espaldas… mi nombre es Sasu, llevo siglos esperando su llegada saben lo mucho que batalle en mantener en pie a este árbol

NARUTO: Y ¿Cómo piensan liberar a la chica?

SASU: Con la ayuda de él (señalando a Sasuke)

SASUKE: Y ¿Por qué yo?

SASU: Pues ya que fue tu culpa tú debes remediar las cosas

SASUKE: Mi culpa

SASU: Verán como sabrán todo empezó cuando Hinata recibió la noticia de la muerte de su amado, pero eso nunca debió de pasar, Sasuke no estaba muerto fue hecho prisionero por un grupo de ninja contratados por Hiashi, ellos tenían que morir juntos años después al proteger la aldea de un ataque, al intervenir Hiashi en el destino de ambos un eslabón se rompió por lo que la joven murió encerando su alma en un pequeño retoño que crecía en su cuarto, impidiendo que las demás almas de los demás mundos pudieran nacer

SASUKE: Ya veo y como liberaremos su alma

NARO: Pues, Hina debe de romper el sello junto con Sasu

SASU: Y no solo eso cuando el portal se abra Sasuke debe de entrar

SASUKE: De acuerdo

Hina y Sasu se colocaron uno enfrente del otro alrededor del árbol, comenzaron a formar varios sellos con sus manos, sus alas se desplegaron y en un tipo de abrazo rodearon el árbol una especie de puerta se empezó a abrir por la cual Sasuke entro, al atravesarla se encontraba en un hermoso jardín al seguir avanzando pudo divisar a una hermosa joven de cabello largo y liso de color negro azulado con hermosos ojos plateados, la cual estaba sentada en un banquillo de madera con foro rojo, al verlo la chica sonrío y lo invito a tomar asiento junto a ella en otro banquillo similar al suyo.

CHICA: ¿Dime a que se debe tu visita?

SASUKE: No lo se

CHICA: ¿No lo sabes?

SASUKE: Algo así, debo de liberar un alma pero no se como

CHICA: ¿Un alma?, pero la única alma aquí soy yo

SASUKE: ¿Tú eres Hinata?

CHICA: Se puede decir que si

SASUKE: ¿Por qué estas aquí?

HINATA: Me protejo

SASUKE: ¿De que?

HINATA: Del amor, no deseo que todas mis vidas sufran igual que la anterior

SASUKE: Y no lo harán, según se ese no era el destino que tenia la ninja

HINATA: Pero el destino no esta tallado en piedra, uno decide que hacer o cual será su futuro

SASUKE: Entonces con más razón debes de salir de aquí y dejar que tus vidas puedan realizar su propio destino

HINATA: No es tan fácil ella eligió esto yo solo las cuido

SASUKE: Si tanto te preocupas por ellas, deberías dejarlas volver a sus mundos

HINATA: Puede que tengas razón, pero para poder hacerlo necesito que sacrifiques una de tus vidas

SASUKE: De acuerdo ¿que vida será?

HINATA: Quiero la vida del ninja ya que el fue el que ocasiono esta ruptura en el tiempo.

SASUKE: De acuerdo

La chica se acerco a Sasuke y en un rápido movimiento lo beso, al separarse una luz rodeo al moreno y de su boca salia un destello azul al extinguirse la luz, un chico parecido a él pero de unos 23 años aprecio frente a ellos, Sasuke se sorprendió.

HINATA: Bien supongo que ya podré dejarlas ir

Una luz blanca la rodeo y de ella empezaron a salir miles de luces dejando solo a una, la chica desapareció y la luz comenzó a tomar forma de la ninja del pasado, cuando se materializo corrió a abrazar al moreno de 23 años.

CHICA: Supongo que ya podremos estar juntos y descansar en paz

CHICO: Si, por fin estaremos juntos

CHICOS: Gracias,

SASUKE: No fue nada, espero y sean felices

Los ninja comenzaron a desaparecer hasta dejar solo a Sasuke en ese jardín poco el jardín iba desapareciendo, por lo que Sasuke quedo atrapado en medio de la destrucción.

Sasuke se levanto muy agitado, miro hacia su reloj y noto que eran las 6:30, se dirigió a darse una ducha y se coloco el uniforme de su escuela, el cual consistía en un pantalón y un saco negro, con una camisa celeste y una corbata negra con rayas en diagonal celestes, el llevaba el saco abierto y la corbata desajustada, en el camino hacia la escuela se topo con sus dos mejores amigos, Sakura llevaba el uniforme de las mujeres el cual era una falda de tablones negras con líneas en horizontal y vertical celestes que formaban cuadros al entrelazarse y una blusita blanca estilo marinero con el cuello y la orilla de las mangas negras y la corbatita era similar a la de los hombres, con calcetas cortas y zapatos negros , Naruto llevaba el mismo uniforme que Sasuke solo que este portaba el pantalón negro y la camisa, la cual no abrochaba por completo ya que dejaba ver la playera negra que traía debajo de esta. Al llegar se toparon con su nuevo amigo Gaara, a comparación de ellos que se conocían desde el kinder, el hace 3 años que se había mudado a Honoka, el chico era alto, de piel pálida, ojos aguamarina y cabello rojizo, el chico vestía el mismo uniforme solo que este llevaba el saco abierto, la camisa desfajada y no portaba corbata.

NARUTO: Buenos días Gaara

GAARA: Buenos días

SAKURA: Hoy te vez algo distraído ¿te ocurre algo?

GAARA: No es nada, es que hoy llega una prima y no la e podido ver

SAKURA: De seguro la veras en la escuela

NARUTO: Si deja de preocuparte

GAARA: No puedo ya que no dejo que la acompañara a la escuela y dudo que conozca la ciudad

NARUTO: Ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo que tuvieras una prima

GAARA: No es mi prima en realidad, verán su madre era prima de mi madre, hace poco sus padre se separaron por lo que ella se quedo con su madre pero hace unos días ella murió y la tutora legal es mi madre, pero como ella también murió hace tiempo, mi tío paso a hacer su tutor ya que el también es primo de su madre.

NARUTO: Ósea que ahora son como hermanos ya que tu tío te adopto después de la muerte de tu madre y ahora la adopto a ella

GAARA: Si lo vemos de ese modo si

SASUKE: Y ella no tiene familia de parte de su padre

GAARA: De hecho su padre aun vive y tiene una hermanastra menor y un primo hijo del hermano de su padre, pero por lo que me contó mi tío nunca la trataron como cual, por eso su madre se separo de el, además de que su padre siempre la negó decía que era una bastarda, pero sus ojos demuestran lo contrario ya que solo su familia los posee, en fin es un caso muy complicado

NARUTO: Ya veo, pues nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerla sentir como en casa, al menos la de su madre claro

GAARA: Gracias, pero primero debo de encontrarla

SAKURA: Por fin podré tener una amiga.

NARUTO: Oye y nosotros que

SAKURA: Tú eres mi novio y ellos son amigos hombres, ósea nunca va a ser lo mismo que una miga niña.

NARUTO: En eso tienes razón.

Los 4 chicos llegaron a la escuela y entraron a su salón se acomodaron como usualmente lo hacían, Sakura se sentaba junto a Ino una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, la cual era prima de Naruto, Naruto se sentaba detrás de ellas junto con Gaara y en el ultimo asiento detrás de estos últimos se sentaba Sasuke solo, al empezar las clases el profesor de literatura Kakashi, entro al salón y se dispuso a comenzar la clase.

KAKASHI: Bien, hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera, así que espero y la reciban y traten de lo mejor, puedes pasar.

La puerta se abrió y con ella entro una chica de cabello corto con dos mechones a ambos lados de su rostro, con un flequillo por encima de sus cejas de color negro azulado, de ojos platinados, traía la falda del uniforme de las chicas con una chaqueta lila de gorro y calcetas largas y zapatos negros.

KAKASHI: No seas tímida y preséntate al grupo

CHICA: Si, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, vengo de Suna y me mude a aquí después de la muerte de mi madre.

KAKASHI: Bien, toma asiento a lado de Sasuke

HINATA: Si

La chica comenzó a caminar en dirección al asiento vacío, al ver a sus "primo" le sonrío, el pelirojo la saludo gustosamente y esta se tomo asiento. Sasuke no dejaba de verla por muy extraño que pareciese sentía que ya la conocía, la chica al percatarse de la mirada de su compañero con una dulce sonrisa.

HINATA: Mi nombre es Hinata, espero y no incomodarte

SASUKE: Mi nombre es Sasuke, y descuida al contrario me alegra conocerte.

Ambos chicos sonrieron, mientras que afuera en un árbol 4 criaturas los observaba através de la ventana.

NARO: Por fin las cosas son como deberían de ser

SARA: Si, al fin están juntos

Alado de estos dos se encontraban el ángel y el demonio abrazados viendo a sus amos.

SASU: Por fin sus almas estarán en paz

HINA: Y nosotros no tendremos que alejarnos de nuevo


End file.
